


开膛手和他的禁俘X

by lemonsliver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 囚禁/禁俘/轻微sm/禁向型/勾引/各种play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsliver/pseuds/lemonsliver
Summary: 杀人狂杰克和被抓的小禁俘奈布，各种禁忌play
Relationships: 杰克/奈布
Comments: 3
Kudos: 519





	1. 囚禁

**Author's Note:**

> 柠檬说“这里有各种play哦，你喜欢的我都有”

（一）囚禁

柠檬说（大家一定要看下去呀，后面有很多很多肉的！特别精彩，你们想要的我都有！）

已经是第七天了，奈布抱着膝盖蜷缩成一团缩在角落里。

原本一丝不苟的裤脚已经染上了厚重的泥巴，整洁的白衬衫皱的像纸糊，一头栗色的卷毛凌乱不堪。白净的脸不知何时画出了一条口子，正汩汩地向外冒着血，嫣红的血是他纯净的脸上染上了一层淡淡的妖媚。好看的眉头深深的皱着，一双湖蓝色的眼睛尤为明亮，长长的睫毛轻轻垂下，仿佛要遮住眼中的恐惧。

奈布只是一名普通的大学生，七天前他为了抄近路回到学校走在巷子里时，突然就被人蒙住了口鼻，刹那间天旋地转，等他再有意识的时候就来到了这里。

抓他的是开膛手，是最近新闻上报道的一位杀人狂魔。有关开膛手的新闻居高不下，因为几乎每天都有人遇害。但更加令人害怕的不仅是开膛手的手段有多么残忍，而且到现在没有一点关于他的蛛丝马迹。

他长什么样子？是男是女？多大年龄？是什么样的人？民众和警方都不清楚。

一起被抓到这里的还有一群普通民众，有男有女，有老有少，有高级白领，有低层乞丐，大家都互相不认识，也都不明白为什么自己会被抓到这里来。

最开始大家还以为只是一场恶作剧，还可以三五成群聚在一起聊天。但随着时间的推移，越来越多的人被开膛手带走，听着隔壁传来的电锯声和人撕心裂肺的惨叫声，那些乐观的人们也开始慢慢恐惧了起来，每天争抢着开膛手给的不多的食物，期盼着救援队的到来。

也不是没有人想过反抗和逃走，但每天的食物似乎被注入了什么衰竭力气的药品，连走路都要喘着气，更别说逃跑和反抗了。

“哐当”厚重的铁门被人推开，许多因药物沉睡的人们在这一刻被惊醒。

啊，是开膛手又来寻找他的猎物了，那今天倒霉的又是谁呢？所有人都努力缩小自己的存在感，希望他不要看见自己，这样似乎就可以自欺欺人的逃过一劫。

“嗯，今天该选谁来当我的猎物呢”开膛手富有磁性的男音传入人们的耳中，“唔，就选你吧”开膛手修长的手指向了奈布所在的方向。

奈布长长的睫毛微微的抖动了几下，一双潋滟的美眸快速看了一眼开膛手，修长的手撑着地面缓缓地站了起来，举步向开膛手走来。

开膛手是个年轻男子，每次见到他时，他总会带着一副骷髅面具，谁也不知道他长什么样子，只能偶尔看他刀削般的下颚猜测它应该是个美男子。

开膛手挑了挑眉，以往都是猎物被他拖拽过去的，今天的猎物如此主动，实属在他的意料之外。勾起一抹兴致盎然的笑容，率先走了出去。

奈布紧跟着开膛手后面走着，他拼命将手心的汗擦在裤边上，长长的睫毛拼命地遮住眼中的恐惧和紧张，呼吸有些不稳，头似乎眩晕了起来。

这条路明明不长，但在奈布心里却似乎有一个世纪。

终于到了开膛手平时作案的房间，一个冰冷的手术台摆放在中间，旁边是一排排整齐的手术工具，银白色的机械丝丝泛着冷光，让人不寒而栗。

“我的猎物，欢迎来到-我的世界”开膛手深吸一口气，仿佛想到什么愉快的事情，语气有些轻快“那我们开始吧，我的猎物”

开膛手慢慢取去下了自己的面具，露出一张惊为天人的俊美脸庞，深邃的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的唇片还有刀削般的下颚，无一不透露着他的绝代风华。

“等，等一下”奈布用尽全身力气，平复着自己颤抖的声音，深吸了几口气才把话讲下去“开膛手先生，能否冒昧的问您一个问题，您是因为这些事情会让您开心愉悦才做吗？”

“当然”说实话，开膛手也不知道为什么自己会回答一个猎物的问题，可能是因为这个猎物挺有趣，似乎没有很怕他，也算听话，正合他意。

“既，既然这样，能不能让我来做一些让先生您更快乐的事情”奈布憋红着脸，一口气把话说完了。

“哦？如果真的可以让我更加愉悦，我可以考虑一下”开膛手坐到手术台旁边的休息椅，一手撑着脑袋，一只手把玩着手术刀，一脸肆虐地看着眼前局促的猎物。

奈布深吸一口气，脸上已经布满霞红，手剧烈的颤抖着，大脑几乎空白，完全不能思考自己在做些什么，只能本能地解开自己的扣子。

一颗又一颗，本来褶皱的白衬衫已经被奈布全数退下 。一双湖蓝色的美丽眼睛，快速的看了一眼开膛手，见他依旧不为所动的坐着，手上的手术刀一下又一下地敲着桌子，仿佛有些不耐烦。

奈布猛然一惊，什么羞耻也不怕了，手忙脚乱地退下自己的裤子，现在的奈布已经是全裸了。他本能地用手遮住自己的私处，毕竟他是第一次做这种事情，不过为了保住性命，他并不后悔。

“就只有这样吗？”开膛手的声音十分悦耳，但明显有些不耐，他缓缓敲击着桌子，看着眼前全裸的人，不知有什么想法。

那冷冽的声音让奈布打了一个冷颤，他迅速三两布上前，跪坐在开膛手腿间。

“先，先生，那我舔了”奈布的声音有几分试探，迅速透瞄一眼面色如常的开膛手，得到他的默许后，便俯下身，用牙齿轻轻地左右拽动着裤子拉链。

奈布的动作十分生涩，用了很久才把拉链拉开，此时他已经面色潮红，手足无措地看着那个被弹出来的家伙。

“呵”开膛手轻笑一声，“这可是你自己选择的”开膛手的声音似乎带着一些情欲的色彩，连他自己都不知道为什么会被一个青涩的男孩儿拉拉链的动作而撩动了情。

开膛手狠狠的把奈布的头往他的下身按去，“既然是你自己选的，那就好好舔吧~”。

柠檬说“今日囚禁play的一更已经结束了，下一章会高燃车，准确的说从今往后都是车，感受一下把车压在脸上的滋味吧耶”

喜欢的可以收藏哟，我是不会弃更的！

最后一句禁止抄袭!违者必究!


	2. 自慰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家食用愉快哦

杰佣《开膛手和他的禁俘》

（二）手术台play

（接上文奈布给杰克口）

开膛手狠狠的把奈布的头往他的下身按去，“既然是你自己选的，那就好好舔吧~”。

在没有防备的情况下，奈布的头被狠狠的压了下去。虽是开膛手还是半硬的情况下，但尺寸已经大的不能用奈布的嘴来衡量了。肉棒的马眼狠狠地顶在了奈布的咽喉上，剧烈的插入让奈布一时间红了眼眶，含着肉棒狠狠地闷咳了几声。小脸一时间嫣红无比，好看的鼻子皱了起来，泪眼婆娑，像是一颗被等待采摘的娇艳果实一般，好不诱人。

看到这一幕的开膛手喉结不自觉地滚动了几下，随后轻笑一声，最后低下头，在那个正在努力含着他肉棒的小家伙耳边轻轻吹了一口热气。

“猎物，有没有人和你说过你的哭的样子，很像在勾引人呢。”随着开膛手的话语落下，奈布口中的家伙又涨大了几圈，两片薄薄的唇边勉强包裹住那挺立的罪恶，涶水沿着他的唇片一滴一滴打在地上。明明声音微乎其微，在奈布耳里却像神父在他耳边大骂着淫荡一般。

正当他还在因羞耻眼眶泛红，开膛手突然扶住他的头，开始动作了起来。

“唔唔唔……唔唔！”他的动作一下比一下狠，一下比一下快。

奈布跪在冰冷的地板上，卖力地舔弄着这位杀人狂的肉棒，胸前的两颗小樱桃在冷气中瑟瑟发抖地挺立着，感受到开膛手用支配他的权杖狠狠地刺穿他，同时也撞到了他的极限位置，跳动的肉棒在他嘴里背驰，没有丝毫给他喘息的余地.

开膛手仿佛杀红了眼，一双深邃的眸子慢慢都是情欲，心里只想狠狠地凌虐眼前这个小家伙，想看见他身上遍布着自己留下的痕迹，他狠狠地揪了一下奈布胸前的小果实，看到原本白皙的乳头泛起了嫣红才满意。

“啊”奈布胸前的小樱桃突然被拧了一下，有些刺痛，但不知为什么他竟然感觉到了一丝快感。这让他感到羞耻，被人凌虐竟然还有快感。

那股刺痛的满足感没有再回到奈布身上，他仿佛中了魔咒，似乎两个小人在他耳边诱导。

“你怎么这么淫荡，快停下！”

“为什么要停下，他喜欢这样！”

两股意识在奈布耳边拉扯着，大脑似乎一片空白，只有本能地呢喃“还想要，还想要更多……”

“想要更多？”开膛手轻笑一声，“真是淫荡的孩子啊，想要更多的话就自己来吧。”开膛手将肉棒带离奈布的口腔，优雅的坐在椅子上，修长的手指着旁边的手术台。

“乖孩子，坐上去，勾引我”

坐在一旁的开膛手，穿着端正的衬衣，打着一丝不苟的领带，头发一丝凌乱中有几分性感，要是不看他腿间那个挺立的大家伙，仿佛以为他只是在欣赏什么艺术品一般。

奈布喘着粗气，脸变得通红，他开始不知所措起来。他慢慢直起身子向手术台走去，瘦弱白皙的身子泛带有香味的粉潮，肥硕的穴口隐藏在让人神魂颠倒的细缝里，欲盖弥彰的遮掩内部的艳色。白皙的双腿秀美的像最珍贵的丝绸一般，连脚裸似乎都泛着细细的光华，柔弱又稚气的线条散发着青春的芬芳，整个人美好的像美人鱼中的泡沫一般，似乎一吹就破，一弹就碎。

奈布坐在雪白的手术床单上，洁白的布料和有些泛冷的灯光让他整个人像是沐浴在圣光下，青春纯洁。

奈布缓缓张开双腿，露出那神秘的禁域，他粉色的蜜臀微微颤抖，浅色的阴茎下是泛着粉光的肉穴，奈布的肉穴比一般等少年要肥硕许多，像是一旦被开发后就喂不饱的淫荡肥鲍一般。他的腿开的很大，从开膛手的角度可以看到那幽深神秘的洞穴内部。肉穴一张一合，带动着内部的褶皱微微抽搐，几滴微不可见的液体从里面滑落出来，穴口不仅狭窄且层层叠叠，让人看着就胃口大开，更别提插入的销魂感了。

奈布的手轻轻抚上穴口，有些不知所措，要要干什么？怎么勾引？

先自，自慰吗？

柠檬说“本来说好答应大家要零点准时发的，但是推迟了一会儿，对不起sorry٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶。因为没看过什么肉就开始写肉了，而且还是第1次写肉就有点紧张。主要是不想辜负喜欢杰佣的孩子们，所以每句话都有在精打细算。这次更的有点少，我这几天会尽量补上。大家有没有觉得有点肉，如果太肉了，我会给改的纯洁一点，嘿嘿”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢请点个赞，评个论哦，大家的喜欢是我最好的动力


	3. 手术台play（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家食用愉快哦

（三）手术台play  
（接上文奈布自慰）  
先自，自慰吗？

修长白皙的手缓缓搭在在肥硕粉嫩的穴口旁，轻轻打转，弯起一根手指尝试地深入紧致的后穴，慢慢抠挖。

好，好疼……

怎么办，为什么还没有流水……

奈布大喘着粗，雪白的胸脯一起一伏，带动着胸前两个小颗粒颤栗地颤抖着。银牙摩擦着下唇，脆弱的下唇因为他着急的动作微微出血，渲染着诱人的色彩。

“先，先生，怎么办，还没有流水……”奈布的尾音有些颤抖，他很害怕这位杀人魔会对他肉穴的散懒而感到不满。

“怎么办？”开膛手的声音有些慵懒，“你摸摸你可爱的肉芽，努力让它立起来。”

奈布的前端本就因羞耻有些挺立，私处的毛发很少，稀稀疏疏地耷拉在一边。他的身躯修长紧致，雪白的皮肉像裹着蜂蜜般的甜蜜，像被淋满了芝士或灌满了奶油，轻轻戳刺就会流出糖封的香甜和淋漓的水液，仿佛只是想象就可以感觉到膏脂般的触感和舌尖甜美稚嫩的气息。

修长的手轻轻搭在肉芽上，缓缓动起来。粉嫩的肉芽在他的动作下缓缓站立起来，马眼处吐出一点点白色的液体。奈布的眼神逐渐涣散，身体僵硬了起来，可爱的小脚趾紧张的蜷缩在一起，微薄的唇片微微张着，滑出几滴爱欲的液体。手指自发地抠动着肉芽的马眼，整个人难耐地颤抖着。

“这样可不行哦，小猎物”俊美的男人缓缓向手术台走来，伸出骨节分明的大手抓住奈布肉芽，似无意般轻抚过奈布的敏感的。逗猫般玩弄着他胸前的樱桃，直到两个樱桃都肿胀起来才开始在奈布的都全身打转。

“哈……啊……”

奈布嘴角溢出细碎的呻吟声，在开膛手摸到腰间某一块软肉时，释放了出来。

空气中甚至开始散发出腥甜的淫靡气味，那淫荡袒露出来的穴口和雪白滑腻的桃样臀肉都被沾满了乳白色的爱液。

“噗，你这放荡的小家伙，怎么我一模就交代出来了？”俊美的绅士轻笑一声，长长的睫毛遮住眼中的猩红和体内蓄势待发的猛兽，勾起舌尖轻扫过干裂的唇片。

“小家伙，你可真湿呢”修长的手指缓缓深入柔软的淫肠，柔嫩嫣红的后穴瞬间紧缩了起来，令人神魂颠倒的肠穴像吸盘一样争先恐后地攀附了上来，层层叠叠的褶皱不知是疼痛还是舒服死死地吸着男人的手。

“小家伙，放松点”开膛手重重地打了下奈布浆果般饱满的臀部，臀上立即肿起鞭打般的红痕，小美人惊叫一声，一个紧张咬地更紧了。

“呼，真是麻烦”开膛手费力地将手指抽了出来，穴口像是挽留般发出“啵”的声音，暧昧的声音在空荡荡的手术室显得意外清晰，这让奈布的脸像烧红一般滚烫着。

没过多久，开膛手就在柜子里找到了一瓶润滑剂和一颗药，将药强硬地塞入奈布的嘴里，然后将奈布的下巴抬起，大瓶的润滑剂从奈布额头倒下。

乳白色的液体润湿了奈布柔软的卷毛，沿着高挺的鼻梁向下滑落，细长的银丝沾在奈布唇边，像是高潮是流下的涶水，优美的天鹅颈净是暧昧乳白的液体。几滴调皮的乳白液体粘在胸前硕大嫣红的樱桃上，有几分挑逗的意味，如奶油般甜蜜秀气的私处上满是白浆，液体缓慢地滑动着，却似乎牵起来他的每一个敏感点。

奈布整个人似乎浸泡在精水里，散发出淫靡的腥甜和脂膏般的香味，大约每个有幸看到的人都会性致打开，迫不及待地想品尝一下他的甜蜜。

“真好看”开膛手满意地长叹一声，将手中的润滑剂尽数涂抹在穴口上。此时的穴口因为药物的原因缓缓地吞吐着肠液，肥沃紧致的穴口向外翻着肉花和嫩蕊，一张一合地期待着被填满。

“啊……唔……哈，哈”

奈布神志恍惚，潋滟的眸子染上情欲的颜色，颤抖着难耐的身体，呆呆地坐着被人亵玩。

似乎是嫌开膛手的手指不够满足自己澎湃的情欲，奈布断断续续地呻吟着，水蛇般扭动着身躯寻求快感的庇护。

“啊……好，好舒服，还想要……”

看了药劲上来了，开膛手心想着，加速地抽动着手指，引的小美人喘息连连。

“呼……慢，慢点……啊”  
“嗯……那里……好舒服……啊”

柠檬说“对不起大家，我又鸽了，主要是因为这几天一直断断续续地生病导致的，我好难哦。我感觉我写的肉文似乎都在描写美貌，是不是进度有点慢害。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的朋友可以点个赞，评个论，大家的喜欢是我写文最好的动力


	4. 手术台play（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝食用愉快哦，喜欢的请点赞评论

杰佣《开膛手和他的禁俘X》（四）  
手术台play（三）  
（接上文奈布被下药，杰克玩弄穴口）

“呼……慢，慢点……啊”  
“嗯……那里……好舒服……啊”

此刻，奈布的深谷正不知羞耻地紧紧吸附着把他玩成这样罪魁祸首的手指。刚刚高潮射出的精液还没有干涸，身上还有被玩弄的紫红，像饱受欺凌和鞭挞蹂躏后留下的爱痕。

奈布大开着腿坐着任开膛手玩弄，全身重力几乎作用在臀部，被挤压的蚌肉更为敏感，淫荡的肉缝在开膛手快速的抽插下由淡粉色转为充血的嫣红色。

“啊啊……要去了啊……”  
“啊……不要停……哈啊……”

开膛手停下了手上的动作，恶趣味地笑了一下，看着像泡在精水里的奈布说

“我累了，你想要就自己动吧”

奈布抖动着长长的睫毛，急不可耐地用手狠狠穿刺着淫穴。然而他的手离腺体还很远，怎么弄也捅弄不到那颗骚痒的阳心。

不，不够，还想要更多……

想，想要被填满……

奈布转过身，跪趴在手术台上向开膛手露出饱满的臀部，那可怜的后穴因为药物向外一股一股流着淫液，脂膏般柔软的孔肉淫性大开，一张一合勾引着开膛手插入。

奈布修长的手轻轻扒开穴口，淫液又喷出来一股沿着雪白的臀肉流下，奈布羞红着脸，结结巴巴地开口求欢。

“先生，请插，插进来……”

奈布的腰被一双大手握住，紧接着小穴被狠狠地贯穿，一下子无论是肉芽还是淫肠都被硬生生地插地疯狂喷潮。

“啊……啊啊……”

奈布被撞的两眼发黑，因为药物无比敏感的奈布痛的眼泪狂涌，几乎看不清眼前的东西。整个身体剧烈地颤抖着，一阵可怕的麻酥感让他动弹不得，仿佛软成一滩油脂。

“嘶”开膛手倒吸一口凉气，层层叠叠的褶皱又是吸允又是舔吻，湿热的淫穴每一次小小的抽搐都可以给他带来销魂的快感，仿佛要灵魂出窍般。

“噗嗤”开膛手狼狈地将巨物带离了奈布的身体，失去支撑的奈布乏力地沉下了身子，穴口却依然水流不止，从开膛手的角度可以看到那令人神魂颠倒的涧谷收缩的甜美模样。

“啧，吸的可真紧”开膛手再一次托起奈布的臀肉，对准肉穴狠狠冲撞。壮硕到难以想象的男根通顺无阻地插进了淫艳的嫩口，啪啪啪的肉体碰撞声、咕叽咕叽的摩擦水声清晰地响了起来。

“啊啊……啊啊啊”

奈布大口喘息着，口水像是身下的淫液不停地流着，长时间徘徊在高潮临界点的折磨让他几乎要疯掉。湿红的肉穴不停的颤抖着，大张着淫口，像绽开的肉盆，饥渴地想要吞下男精，不断的流下渴望的涎水。

“啊啊啊……好舒服……”  
“快点……快……啊……”

开膛手在奈布体内疯狂地冲撞着，他也没有想到眼前的人干起来这么销魂，那层层叠叠快感的堆积差点让他直接交代出去，还有现在一高一低勾人地叫床声，简直让人欲罢不能。

随着开膛手一声轻吼，火热的肉棒像是要将不知羞耻的淫穴嫩口捅烂一般，狠狠地顶在淫肠的某一块软肉，释放了出来。一时间，奈布也被带上了高潮，失控般的快感在体内横冲直撞，敏感的肥蚌被灌满爱液，浓稠的液体从两人交合处溢出，手术台的床单几乎被打湿，一道道未干涸精痕和淫痕散发出腥甜淫荡的气息。

“哈啊……”

奈布喘着粗气，刚刚高潮完的身子尤为敏感，体内还含着开膛手壮硕的肉棒，还在余韵中没有恢复过来的奈布感觉到体内的火热又开始动了起来，吓得猛然收缩了淫肠。

“不，不要了……”

然而奈布的求饶声在开膛手畅快的抽插声中如小兽一般细微，在男人坏心眼的挑逗中，奈布再次被推上高潮，意识在快感强烈的拍打中渐渐模糊，只有体内疯狂的抽插感和耳边男人畅快淋漓的喘息声清晰可见。

“啊……啊啊……”

男人柔软的发梢轻轻蹭着奈布的颈部磨蹭，耳阔似乎被衔住了，男人磁性危险的声音在耳边炸开。

“猎物，差点忘了告诉你，这个房间不隔音呢，旁边那些被关起来的人都可以听到你淫荡的叫床声哦~”

“唔……唔唔”

奈布挣扎着不让口中的呻吟声溢出，却惹来开膛手阵阵轻笑，伸出火热的舌头舔亵着奈布的耳廓，模仿着性爱抽插的样子向内顶着，引的奈布阵阵颤抖，肥沃的肉花再次喷射出兴奋的水液，湿哒哒的穴口向外翻着柔嫩嫣红的花蕊，像被玩坏了一般。

整个房间里响彻着皮肉的碰撞声，水泽的拍打声，奈布难耐的呻吟声。

柠檬说“我太难了，肉文真的不好写，我为了写这一篇花了近4小时，当然不是因为打字慢点问题，我用手机写的。主要是每一句话都要经过深思熟虑才写上，真的难，果然还是我道行太浅了吗害。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实早就可以写完，只是前天又发烧到38.5，害病秧子石锤，这两天狂补，终于肝完了，头发快没了害


	5. 我对你蓄谋已久（番外1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年番外送上咯，祝大家食用愉快

《我对你蓄谋已久》

此为新年番外，与正文无瓜

除夕夜，处处都是张灯结彩，一排排火红的灯笼庆预示新年的到来。以往车水马龙的路上已万人空巷，每个人都踹怀着最真挚美好的愿望期盼新年的来临。

“杰克，还记得我们第一次见面吗。”奈布倚靠在杰克怀里，把玩着他胸前的纽扣。

“当然记得，我的小先生。”

杰克轻笑几声，性感慵懒的声音自喉间震动传来，一双修长好看的大手偷偷探入奈布的衣服，蹂躏着那两颗粉嫩诱人的樱桃。

“唔”奈布轻哼一声，湖蓝色潋滟的双眸狠狠瞪了一下身后行凶的家伙，好看的鼻子轻轻皱了起来。

“当初是不是谁勾引你，你都会上钩，嗯？”

“当然不会，小先生”杰克无奈地拨弄了一下奈布的碎发，顿了顿有些严肃的说。

“谁都不可以，只能是你，奈布·萨贝达。”

巨大的落地窗映着这对恋人相拥的身影，看着怀里恋人柔和的线条，杰克不禁想到了两人的初见。

小先生，在你不知道的时候，我就已经开始追逐你的身影了。

我对你，蓄谋已久。

在没有成为“开膛手”之前，他是一个画家，他喜欢画各种油画，因为在画画时，他才感觉不到他身体里的“坏孩子”。

天气刚刚好的一天，他遇见了奈布·萨贝达，这个改变了他一生的一个人.

那个男孩有着好看的皮囊，一双罕见的湖蓝色瞳孔纯净的让杰克误以为闯进了天使们生活的纯白殿堂，又如他的古堡中挂灯上离地最远的那颗水晶，耀眼的遥不可及。

男孩蹲在地上，怀里揣着一大袋猫粮。他轻轻地笑着，微薄的唇片抿出温柔的弧度，偶然用手抚摸着猫儿们的头，安抚他们慢点吃。

他的声音很好听，是那种笑着时软软的像猫一般的轻柔。栗色的卷毛在风中微微抖动，卷出一缕俏皮的呆毛，那轻晃的呆毛就像一根顽皮稚气的羽毛，撩拨着杰克的心。

体内的“坏孩子”突然有一瞬间无影无踪，每一个器官甚至连发梢都在叫嚣着

我想把他带回家养，做我一个人的猫

他这么想着，也做出了实践，他开始尝试了解他。

那个男孩叫奈布·萨贝达，是一个习惯孤独喜欢独来独往的人，这很像自己，杰克想着。

他喜欢运动，他有时会一个人在球场挥洒汗水，宽大的纯棉T恤衫会在他跳跃的一瞬间调皮地掀起一角，露出内部纤细莹白的腰，雪白的皮肉泛着运动时专有的粉潮，他背部的线条尤为好看，脊柱线深邃且整齐，每一根肋骨像是神明精心捏制一般，美好的难以言喻。淋漓的汗水不像其他男孩一般有着雄性的荷尔蒙，而是一种刚出浴时溢出的香花皂粉味，仿佛只是看着就可以感受到少年专有的柠檬热潮扑面而来。

他喜欢独来独往，但是这并不影响他的耀眼。蜂蜜般甜蜜的皮囊，出类拔萃的能力与深厚的涵养确实招惹来不少莺莺燕燕，但他似乎毫不在意，依旧不问世事般整日在图书馆。

书似乎对他有着独特的吸引力，偶尔轻撇眉头，偶尔轻笑几声。笔直莹白的双腿俏生生地晃悠着，过紧的短裤勾勒出他臀股间甜蜜的曲线，甚至连那神秘的涧谷在杰克眼中也清晰可见，偶然传来布料的摩擦声刺激着杰克心中邪恶的念头。

我要得到他，独自享用他

把他关起来，做我一个人的猫

现在你知道为什么了吧

“杰克，杰克，你在想什么？”思绪被奈布的轻唤拉回现实，恋人有些不满地在杰克怀里磨磨蹭。

“马上就要新年了，快和我一起倒计时。”

“十”

“九”

“八”

……

“三”

“二”

“一”

绚丽的烟花自空中炸开，一片片花瓣演绎着绚烂的色彩，零星的火花如一颗颗闪耀的星星。

杰克轻轻捂住奈布的耳朵，在他耳边轻语

“其实，我对你蓄谋已久，小先生”

“嗯，你说什么？”奈布将耳边的大手拽下来，扭过头有些疑问地问。

“没什么，新年快乐，小先生。”杰克环住奈布的身体，轻轻衔住恋人的耳廓，坏心眼地挑逗起来。

“唔，新年快乐，你这坏家伙。”

接下来是大人时间

……

你们想看我和奈布的新年夜？

不可能

他只能是我一个人的猫

因为

我对他蓄谋已久~

柠檬说“今天是清水的甜文哦，肉文还是主要在主线里写，如果喜欢请点赞评论哦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近流感严重，请大家多保护好自己哦


	6. 投喂小禁俘X（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝食用愉快~  
> 喜欢的请点赞评论

投喂小禁俘X（一）

奈布再次醒来的时候已经是第二天下午了，入眼的不再是冰凉的手术台或是阴冷潮湿的地下室，而是温暖的大床，身边没有那人的余热，想必早就离开了。

金文镶嵌的欧式大床，复古繁琐的吊灯，依稀嵌着神父面容的彩色玻璃。本应该是雍容华丽的一幕，却被突兀的灰色窗帘遮住了全部色彩，整个房间在刹那呈现出一种令人毛骨悚然的暗色调。

奈布尝试着移动身子，却被后穴撕裂般的疼痛硬生生地顿住，“嘶”在和开膛手做爱时隐忍的痛楚，在这一刻爆发，从不在人前展示自己痛苦的习惯已经深入骨髓。他如一匹孤狼一般，总会在夜深人静时舔亵自己的伤口。

昨日唯唯诺诺的表情已然消失，白净的脸上遍布着冷静，一双眸子幽深的看不清颜色。

床边整齐地摆放着诱人的食物，涂满油脂的流心羊角包，熟度刚刚好的香脆火腿，乳白丝滑的牛奶。

只看了一眼就觉得反胃不止，眼里满满是两人昨日疯狂的模样。乳白色的奶牛像昨日花穴饥渴地吞吐着的腥甜的白浆和淋漓的水液。穴口被操的淫兴大起，柔嫩的软肉翻拨倒绽的模样历历在目。

踉跄着走下床，脖间却传来铁链清脆的碰撞声，尝试着拉扯了一下，却发现这锁链被拴在床头，长度刚刚好可以让奈布走过整个屋子，却无法走出去半步。

无奈地撇了下嘴，沿着窗边坐了下来，轻扯开厚重的窗帘堪堪包裹了一下赤裸的身子。一束彩色的阳光打在奈布脸上，鼻间仿佛嗅到了温暖的气息。

透过窗户环顾了一下，所处的位置大约是一个森林，脚下的建筑竟是一个三层古堡。微微诧异了一下，推理出自己的位置大约是古堡的最右侧。如果说地下室里是那些囚禁的人，一层是待客厅，那三层会是什么呢？

“吱”开门的声音打断了奈布的思考，但是他没有动，仿佛是沉醉风景一般瞧着窗外的东西。

开膛手一开门便看到了此番良辰美景，男孩半身沐浴在阳光下，七彩的阳光一圈一圈地打在他雪白的皮肤上，一闪一闪的让开膛手不禁想到了深海里七彩的巴布亚硝水母，“美”与“毒”相融的致命感。

雪白娇嫩的皮肤上净是昨日疯狂留下的爱痕，男孩似乎是疤痕体质，一点点轻微的粗鲁都会在他身上留下明显的红痕，像是被鞭打欺凌后留下寸寸痕迹。

厚重的窗帘只能堪堪遮住男孩的上半身，饱满的臀部被暴露在空气中，臀肉间神秘的细缝欲盖弥彰地掩饰着内部令人血脉喷张的腥躁暖甜。肥硕靡艳的小穴不需要刻意把玩就会酥软而颤抖地流出猩甜的淫靡。

感觉自己小腹突兀出一股邪欲，开膛手挑了挑眉，在男孩耳边吐出一口温热的白雾。

“小东西，饿不饿？”

奈布对现在耳鬓厮磨的动作有些僵硬，但又不能拒绝，吞吞吐吐地说“不饿”

“既然不饿”

开膛手危险地轻笑几声，声线优雅磁性，但大手已经贴在奈布的后穴抠弄起来。

男孩对突如其来的挑逗吓了一跳，如受惊的小兽一般颤抖不已，软绵绵地推拒着“不，不要，我饿了。”

“那正好”开膛手一手抓住奈布光滑的下颚，伸出三根指头插入他的口腔和嫩滑的软舌共舞起来。

“是上面饿，还是下面饿呢？”

“呜呜呜”

奈布被插地说不出来话，奋力地摆动着身躯，娇嫩的身躯水蛇般扭动着，明明是一场野蛮的强暴，但在别人眼里也许只是你情我愿交欢中情欲的助剂。

“噗呲”

红嫩的小穴被粗暴地刮破嫩皮，委屈地浮着血丝，嫩穴似乎比主人诚实许多，饥渴地吞吐着淫液，湿亮的液体在地板上如蜗牛爬行时留下的痕迹，空气甚至都染上了暧昧淫靡的味道。

感受到来自臀间的猛烈抽动，穴口泛起猛烈的热潮，软肉快速地蠕动着，殷勤地服侍着开膛手的手指，迫切地想要吞吃昨日壮硕坚硬的男根。雪白的皮肉泛着渴望情欲的粉潮，大腿根部遍布着水液，可怜的穴口在抽插中向外翻着。

一震极速的快感冲上奈布的大脑，致命的麻酥感几乎让他失去理智，一瞬间泛起从未想要的渴望……

不，不行……这样下去……

“噗呲

开膛手将手指抽出，还处在余韵中的奈布晃了下脑袋，眼神有些迷茫地看着开膛手，似乎在询问为什么不继续了。

开膛手轻笑了几声，似乎被眼前沉迷情爱的小家伙逗乐了，语气有几分挑逗。

“扩张好了，正餐要开始了~”

看着眼前刚回复清明，眼中有几分惊恐的小家伙，开膛手眼中染上了笑意，将有些瘦小的男孩抱起来，对准水流不止的淫穴狠狠地按了下去。

“啊，啊啊啊~”

红肿的淫穴在插进来的一瞬间突然如奶包爆浆般喷射出晶莹的液体，两人相连的下体粘黏着粘稠的银丝，开膛手昂贵的衣服净是淫靡的味道。

奈布整个身体都被悬在空中，雪白双臂有些无措地环着开膛手的颈脖，整个身体的重量几乎压在两人是交合处，重力的作用使肉棒深入到极限。

奈布眼神迷离，涶水如拉长的丝网，口中却被突然塞入了床边那块羊角包，惯性咬了下去，却不想乳白的奶浆从四面八方如泉水般爆射出来。

“呜呜！”

“不是饿了么，那上面和下面一起吃吧~”

说着，开膛手就狠狠地顶了一下奈布的花心，缠绕在开膛手腰上莹白直嫩的双腿僵硬地相互磨蹭，像是在忍受或是享受什么一般。

好色的淫穴被操的嫩肉外翻，断断续续地汨出焦热的潮液，来自身体猛烈的愉悦已经将本来的意志力摧毁。湿滑的甬道如千万张小嘴热情地吸允着高昂的肉棒，紧致地让施暴者连阴茎都拔不出，只好边走边顶弄那块敏感的魅肉。淫肠发狂地颤抖着，肠液喷射的囊带和丛林都湿漉漉的，把嫩白的臀肉和殷红的私处打湿的像刚从水里捞出来一样。

胯骨相连，皮肉的碰撞声和水泽的拍打声从骚痒湿麻的穴口炸开。像蚂蚁舔舐啃咬般的细细密密的刺痒让他难耐地叫着，被捅坏了的淫道花肉乱颤，遍布着被撑开的点点撕伤。

开膛手畅快地在男孩体内射了出来，奈布的花穴也在同时喷潮，性器像捣衣杵一样在他的花谷里来回划动。成股的骚水和精液横流，湿滑地让硕大的肉棒进出无阻，湿哒哒的淫荡小屁股泛着淫邪的艳光。

“小家伙，你水可真多”

柠檬说“T_T，对不起大家，现在才发，因为最近感觉好多事要忙，病秧子本人又是断断续续地生病，所以拖了好久，但是这次感觉写了蛮多嘿嘿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近病情严重，大家都好好呆在家里哦，不要随便出门，照顾好自己~


	7. 投喂小禁俘X（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝食用愉快~  
> 喜欢的请点赞评论哦-

投喂小禁俘X（二）

奈布的头埋在开膛手肩上，双腿被环抱着大开地欢迎被侵入。脸颊晕染着滚滚春潮，如同黑色翎翅般的羽睫翻飞着，遮掩住眼中荡漾的迷情和几滴珠串般的泪水。

“小家伙，你原来就这么淫荡吗？”

男人的几声轻笑越发让男孩觉得羞耻，白皙的手臂故作矜持悬空环住开膛手的颈脖，毛茸茸的脑袋也离开了男人宽阔的肩，闹别扭似的用后脑勺对着男人。

“小家伙，你要真不愿意，倒是止一下你那水流不止的地方，肉棒都堵不住水。”

男人几声调笑似惹恼了男孩，奈布抿抿唇，敢怒不敢言地小声说“明明是你太小了……”。

“呵，你这小东西”

男人似乎有些无奈，但狭长的眼中却是几分危险。狠狠顶弄了一下男孩的花心，感受到男孩下身又颤抖地流出膏脂淋液，羞怯地包裹着冠头。

开膛手好看的眼睛迸发出奇异的火热，对准被操的红肿翻剥的肉穴来回穿刺，粘腻的水声在拉丝的肉瓣间翻飞，私处稀疏的毛发像刚被水漂过，几滴晶莹的液珠怯怯地挂在上面。原本平坦白皙的小腹豁然鼓起了一块，勾勒出开膛手粗壮的茎身和饱满的肉冠。

“啊，啊啊啊~”  
“太，太快了~”

奈布的声音带着几分哭腔，极致的快感如电流般穿刺全身，高昂的声线有几分求饶的意味。

“慢，慢啊啊啊~”

“小东西，肉棒大不大？”

开膛手深邃的眼窝镶嵌着一对泛着猩红的眼珠，语气凶狠却带着几分绅士的询问，手上的力度极大，似乎要把奈布拆吃入腹，从此血骨相连。

“大，好大……”  
“我错了，错了，慢点啊啊~”

奈布破碎的声线颤抖着讨饶，扬起漂亮的颈线献礼般送到开膛手嘴边，坟起的小奶包有几分红肿，似乎真的有淫靡的奶味。

“这里，可以产奶吗？”

开膛手恶趣味地拧了一把奈布白嫩的乳头，拿起床头的牛奶缓缓地倒在奈布有些瘦弱的胸膛。

乳白的液体顺着奈布坟起的小奶包滑下，空气中甚至弥漫着香甜的奶味和淫靡水液的味道。奈布的奶包似乎比同龄男孩要大一些，小小点脂肪堆积在一起，仿佛轻轻吸允就可以颤抖地喷射出糖浆蜜液。

“哈啊，别吸那，那里，啊啊啊~”

此时开膛手正吸允着奈布的小奶包，眼前绮丽的风光自然是要好好品尝一番。嘴边甜腻的奶味仿佛真的是眼前淫乱小东西高潮乱喷的乳液，啧啧的吸允声起此彼浮。

“啊啊啊~不要了啊啊~”

胸前和小穴的双重刺激让奈布抽搐不已，原本白皙漂亮的小穴被操的红肿外翻，肥硕的鲍口时不时吐出故作含蓄的甜津。纷叠的淫穴沾满珍珠般的花露，黏黏答答的乳白的水光。充血的贝肉被欲望来回贯穿，似一滩任人宰割的高热脂囊，软腻腻地吐着热气。

“不，不要了，哈啊~”  
“唔！哈啊，啊啊啊~”

奈布喘着粗气，双手无力地推拒着男人，一伸手就摸到了男人壮实的胸膛，连软绵绵的拒绝也像是欲拒还迎一般，让人浮想联翩。

“不要是吗，真的不要？”

不知道男人为什么突然好说话一般抽出了巨物，奈布忙不迭地快速点头，生怕错过一般。

“好呀~”男人轻笑，修长地手把玩着手中的半杯牛奶，“把剩下的牛奶含住，一滴也不能少哦~”

奈布长吁一口气，原来这么简单，说着就准备接过杯子。

“小东西，可不是你想的那样哦”

男人躲过了奈布伸过来的手，修长地手猛地插入男孩高热的软鲍，湿滑的甬道热情地舔吻着男人的手指。

“用这里含着，用你淫荡的小穴~”

“唔唔！”

奈布震惊地看着开膛手，好看的眼睛猛然睁大，映着男人挑逗的笑容，心里顿时有种憋屈的意味，答应也不是不答应也不是……

“怎样？同意吗？”男人半眯着眼像在假寐一般，但手上的动作却一点也不含糊，轻轻抠挖着男孩肥硕的内壁，动作慢而煽情。

却是这种如潺潺细水的快感让奈布难耐不已，细致的眼角攀上花瓣般的浅粉，落了一抹桃色。眼眶孕育出稀碎的珍珠，可爱的粉舌轻轻探出，软糯地吐着热气。

“好，嗯~我同意……哈啊”

开膛手勾起一抹得逞的笑容，将男孩放在床上，示意男孩抱住腿好方便自己的侵入。

散发着奶香味的牛奶被缓缓倒入奈布泥泞的肉穴，白胖肿厚的肥蚌沾着丝缕血痕精液。随着牛奶的倒入，翻拨的穴口在男人的目光下羞怯地颤抖着，牵引着甜蜜的内部。层层叠叠的玉壶吃得牛奶滋滋作响，里面还有高潮为干的湿亮体液和精痕，令人面红耳赤的水泽声埋在淫肠中。

“小东西，小穴好好吃完~”  
“漏一滴就狠狠干你哦~”

柠檬说“我8是要停车，只是想把牛奶这篇写多点哈哈，答应大家都奈布产奶已经埋伏笔了，后文会让奈布真正产奶哦（我在想写正文里大家能不能接受）”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请大家照顾好自己，不要出门哦  
> 病情严重，大家也要好好照顾自己


	8. 情人节番外（番外二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝食用愉快~  
> 这章比较水哈哈

情人节番外★  
（两位主角的采访以及两位即将合作的新篇）

柠檬“嗨~观众小朋友们大家好，这里是  
《禁俘X》的剧场，今天我们来采访一下两位主角。”

★问题一“两位对剧中人物设定有什么想法吗？”

奈布“我觉得剧中的性格与我现实中的性格有些区别，但又有相同点。剧中我是一个隐忍，坚强，冷静且感性的人。虽然到第六集性格并没有明显的展现，但是后面就可以体会到那个男孩的坚强。”

杰克“我觉得这部剧的人物性格与我还算相似，毕竟我曾经是整个伦敦的噩梦。在这部剧中我除了是奈布一个人的玫瑰🌹外，对于其他人确实是噩梦般的存在。”

★问题二“两位对于剧中全程开🚗有什么想法吗？”

奈布“啧，在下面我是一点也不想的OK？如果不是人物设定我肯定在上面。”

杰克“是吗？晚上回去试试？”

奈布“……”

柠檬“咳咳咳，两位晚上好好交流一下哈。”

★问题三“最喜欢剧中的那种play？”

奈布“……疼的都是我，爽的都是他，选毛？”

杰克“我的话最喜欢下💊，放置，看奈布求着我要的感觉真好。当然还有产奶，猫耳，道具，捆绑巴拉巴拉……”

奈布“滚！”

★问题四“对于后文有什么剧透吗？”

奈布“后文的话，虽然说柠檬的剧本基本全程开🚗，但是主线剧情其实在悄悄进行。在欲下的爱与恨也在慢慢展开。”

杰克“说实话，主线剧情确实在悄悄进行，柠檬其实在文中埋了不少伏笔，不知道大家有没有注意到。”

★问题五“对于最近查🚗严重有什么想法？”

奈布“查也不是我们可以阻止的事了，柠檬决定暂停更新，等过一段时间再说，我们也是支持的。”

杰克“虽然我和小先生的🚗戏被暂时搁下，但是晚上也可以开真的哦~”

奈布“滚！莫挨老子！”

★问题五“对柠檬的新剧《堕神》有什么想法吗？”

奈布“我个人还是很喜欢这部新剧的，表现的不止是故事，还有人性。”

杰克“确实如此，下面由柠檬剧透一下。”

★剧透时间★  
《堕神》（短片）  
最后一位堕神（杰克饰） X 冷兵器（奈布饰）

千年前的神魔之战  
传说中的战神和他的刀  
将大地染成血色  
神魔之战  
他胜了  
但是他没法战胜自己的心魔……

“那个杰克真的是神吗？他全身都是黑色的翎羽，拿着带血的镰刀！”  
“他魔化了！他是魔！他杀了他的同伴！杀了其他的神！”  
“杀了他！杀了他！他是魔！”

★“愚蠢的人类，神要是公然跟人作对，那是任何人都难以对付的。”

他成了最后一位被人唾弃的神……

他曾经保护的人类，现在对他兵刃相向……

他只有他的利刃，他的刀  
奈布·萨贝达

“先生，我愿做您最锋利的刃”  
“为您，征战四方……”

“记住，奈布·萨贝达”  
“人类的劣根性是不会允许比他们强大的东西存在的，哪怕是--神。”

…………

★“天使会为了保护所有人杀掉你，恶魔会为了保护你杀掉所有人。”

今后，我只为他一人……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段时间约1个月预计应该不会更新《禁俘X》，除非不查H了，新坑开启，主要讲剧情，当然也有肉，没有禁俘多啦。


	9. 投喂小禁俘（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，柠檬参加了第五的征稿，5号开始投票，从游戏进去在同人文搜索柠檬sliver就可以投票了，到时候请多多支持❤

《开膛手和他的禁俘X》（七）  
喂饱小禁俘（三）

接上文往小穴罐奶

“小东西，小穴好好吃完~”  
“漏一滴就狠狠干你哦~”

男人将空奶瓶放回床头，一只手撑开奈布肥肿的私处，伸出一根指头在里面鼓捣。肥蚌大开着口，随着男人恶意的挑逗一颤一颤，发出专有咕叽咕叽的水泽声。

“别抖”

开膛手的手狠狠顶了一下奈布的魅肉，身下男孩如触电般狠颤了一下，雪白的酮体难耐地蜷在一起，肉壶里的汁液随着颤抖虚晃出几滴。乳白的液体如喷潮一般飞的老高，最后稳稳地落在男孩泛着粉光的小腹上。

“唔唔！”

奈布眼角泛着屈辱的泪光，看着捅始者在自己精痕遍布的穴口进出，泛红的眼角闪着蝶翼般的翘睫，抬眼看开膛手的时候就像小狐狸施施然地抛出媚眼。

“啧，真是妖精”

开膛手从香肉中抽出手指，大手拍了两下泛着水光的淫艳的小屁股。

“现在，夹好牛奶，下床站好，别让我看见一滴牛奶漏出来。不然，你知道后果的。”

天旋地转般，奈布的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，快感如千万只蚂蚁细细地啃咬着他的每一个敏感点。私处的牛奶随着本体的动作而晃动，不轻不重地拍打着细蚌。难以言喻的颤栗感几乎让他直不起来身子，畏畏颤颤地爬下床。

“唔……”

地板铺上了上好的羊毛毯，脚底软软的毛挑逗着他唯一放松的神经。修长白皙的腿交叉在一起，泛粉的皮肉预示着主人的卖力。私处被雪白可爱的肥臀遮掩着，但只有开膛手知道，眼前这个看上去禁欲的男孩其实只要轻轻穿刺就可以流出香甜的糖浆，溢出淋漓的水液。

明明就是作弊，奈布心里诽腹道  
根本就……夹不住嘛……

媚穴两侧自发地用力着，像两块磁铁一般吸引挤压着对方，细细的汗在羊毛般柔软的皮肉上爬着。稚嫩的双腿微不可见地轻轻颤抖，难耐的颤栗牵引着男孩每一寸神经。

一丝不挂的淫艳身体就这样站在衣冠整齐的男人眼前，像天生放荡的淫娃欲盖弥彰地勾引。男人火热的视线像扫描仪一般打量着男孩，炙热的像把男孩脱光在众人面前欢爱似的。

唔，别……别看我

男孩强烈的羞耻感凌虐着他脆弱的心，半推半就地迎接着男人的视奸，靡荡不堪的蜜穴颤抖着吐出一口甜津，微不可闻的声音在奈布耳中被恶意地放大了数倍。

流出来了……是牛奶流出来了吗……

“这个表情，想要吗？”

男人轻笑，欺步上前握住男孩甜蜜的腰枝，大手摸索着奈布腿间的糖浆。

“看来没夹紧嘛~”

没等男孩开口解释就衔住了他脆弱的耳廓，圆润的耳尖被舔咬地发颤，男人迷离沙哑的喘息软了男孩的耳窝，摇曳着性感男人的靡意。双腿开始忍不住的发软，馒头穴再也夹不住乱流的水液。奶香混着甜腥在空中蔓延，刺激着每一个有幸观赏人的欲望。一股一股的乳液从火热的肉蕾顺着男孩美玉般的双腿滑下，甚至打湿了脚底的方寸之地。

“没办法呀，得好好惩罚呢~”

“等一……啊~啊哈~”

未等受惊的羊羔缓过神便捣入了他湿漉漉的花穴，肉环和冠棱还心眼地顶刺着某处敏感的魅肉，却又不一贯到底，而是品茶般慢悠悠的挑逗。近似折磨的欢爱让初尝禁忌不久的男孩万分难过，可怖的快侵虐全身，像一张模糊的欲网，将走失的羊羔温柔的囚禁。

奈布双眸恍然，红的如擦了胭脂般的唇片不住地流下水液，口齿不清地嘀咕着不要，圆润的屁股却一点点向上攀爬，寻找着给自己快感的利器。肥蚌带着火热的甬道自发地收缩，似乎想挽留讨好这位杀人魔。

“想要吗？”开膛手恶劣地笑了“求我~”，顺势悠然地破开层层软肉，碾平每一寸褶皱，顶弄着根茎相连的前端，惬意着看着男孩雪白肚皮描绘出来的冠头。

“啊~，啊哈~唔……”

“请啊~请给，给我……”

“哪里想要？”

“请，请……，我的，我的……”

那个词对他来说简直难以启齿，一串细致的珍珠在他泛红的眼眶打着转，眼角眨着几分欲拒还迎的羞怯。

“想，想要，想被使用，我的……啊~”

男孩略带哽咽的话被激烈的动作消音，男人有些粗暴地挺身深入，摊开奈布最隐秘的花心，温暖的软巢将男人的巨物严密地包裹着，使他嵌入层叠的娇嫩花瓣，白嫩的水滑细腔被操的红肿翻剥，袒露的穴口艳光四射，再也不带丝毫矜持般喷潮弄涌。

奈布被开膛手环抱着从后面深入，微微坟起的小奶包被男人热情的侍奉着，如小兽般颤巍巍地挺立着。前端的嫩芽在男人高超多挑逗下溢出一小口晶莹的液滴，前端湿漉漉的稀疏草丛沾黏拉丝着水液，露出白皙娇嫩的小腹。

男人贴在奈布耳边轻喘起来，暗哑的呻吟在奈布耳边环绕，轻轻挑拨着男孩的心。

“小家伙，记住了”  
“我叫--杰克”

男人的声音时而纤长，淫靡，演绎着成熟男人迷人的魅惑，时而短促，清脆，暗含着初经人事少年的活力。杰克轻轻撕咬着奈布的耳垂，偶尔富含挑逗的呻吟包围着男孩，任由弥漫的男音侵入他的颅脑，带着男孩一起奔向高潮。

“啊~啊啊，啊哈……”

杰克最后一次猛烈进攻，狠狠地穿刺进男孩的细腔，碾开纷叠软肉的吸允捅弄着最敏感的媚肉。爆浆般终于将甜蜜的精液交代给了男孩，随着杰克的低吼，奈布也被送上高潮，乳白的精液混着淫水如喷泉般从肉蚌涌出，飘飘欲仙的快感让他下意识地应了一句。

“我叫奈布，奈布·萨贝达……”

柠檬说“好滴，虽然很久没更新了但是这次写老多了，有两件事要和大家说一火子。  
1.更新时间：《禁俘X》的更新时间我已经定下来了。每月两更，第一更在每月末到第二月初的零点。第二更在每月15到16的零点（节日另加写番外）。其他清水不定时更新★  
2.柠檬参加了第五的征稿活动，3月5号开始投票，到时候麻烦大家投我一票哦，我的ID依然是柠檬sliver，将《我对你蓄谋已久》改了一下交上去的，请大家多多支持！❤要真得奖了给大家加更！想看什么写什么！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定要记得更新时间和帮柠檬投票哦❤（开始投票的时候我会发网址滴）


	10. 投喂小禁俘（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，柠檬参加了第五的征稿，5号开始投票，从游戏进去在同人文搜索柠檬sliver就可以投票了，到时候请多多支持❤

《开膛手和他的禁俘X》（七）  
喂饱小禁俘（三）

接上文往小穴罐奶

“小东西，小穴好好吃完~”  
“漏一滴就狠狠干你哦~”

男人将空奶瓶放回床头，一只手撑开奈布肥肿的私处，伸出一根指头在里面鼓捣。肥蚌大开着口，随着男人恶意的挑逗一颤一颤，发出专有咕叽咕叽的水泽声。

“别抖”

开膛手的手狠狠顶了一下奈布的魅肉，身下男孩如触电般狠颤了一下，雪白的酮体难耐地蜷在一起，肉壶里的汁液随着颤抖虚晃出几滴。乳白的液体如喷潮一般飞的老高，最后稳稳地落在男孩泛着粉光的小腹上。

“唔唔！”

奈布眼角泛着屈辱的泪光，看着捅始者在自己精痕遍布的穴口进出，泛红的眼角闪着蝶翼般的翘睫，抬眼看开膛手的时候就像小狐狸施施然地抛出媚眼。

“啧，真是妖精”

开膛手从香肉中抽出手指，大手拍了两下泛着水光的淫艳的小屁股。

“现在，夹好牛奶，下床站好，别让我看见一滴牛奶漏出来。不然，你知道后果的。”

天旋地转般，奈布的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，快感如千万只蚂蚁细细地啃咬着他的每一个敏感点。私处的牛奶随着本体的动作而晃动，不轻不重地拍打着细蚌。难以言喻的颤栗感几乎让他直不起来身子，畏畏颤颤地爬下床。

“唔……”

地板铺上了上好的羊毛毯，脚底软软的毛挑逗着他唯一放松的神经。修长白皙的腿交叉在一起，泛粉的皮肉预示着主人的卖力。私处被雪白可爱的肥臀遮掩着，但只有开膛手知道，眼前这个看上去禁欲的男孩其实只要轻轻穿刺就可以流出香甜的糖浆，溢出淋漓的水液。

明明就是作弊，奈布心里诽腹道  
根本就……夹不住嘛……

媚穴两侧自发地用力着，像两块磁铁一般吸引挤压着对方，细细的汗在羊毛般柔软的皮肉上爬着。稚嫩的双腿微不可见地轻轻颤抖，难耐的颤栗牵引着男孩每一寸神经。

一丝不挂的淫艳身体就这样站在衣冠整齐的男人眼前，像天生放荡的淫娃欲盖弥彰地勾引。男人火热的视线像扫描仪一般打量着男孩，炙热的像把男孩脱光在众人面前欢爱似的。

唔，别……别看我

男孩强烈的羞耻感凌虐着他脆弱的心，半推半就地迎接着男人的视奸，靡荡不堪的蜜穴颤抖着吐出一口甜津，微不可闻的声音在奈布耳中被恶意地放大了数倍。

流出来了……是牛奶流出来了吗……

“这个表情，想要吗？”

男人轻笑，欺步上前握住男孩甜蜜的腰枝，大手摸索着奈布腿间的糖浆。

“看来没夹紧嘛~”

没等男孩开口解释就衔住了他脆弱的耳廓，圆润的耳尖被舔咬地发颤，男人迷离沙哑的喘息软了男孩的耳窝，摇曳着性感男人的靡意。双腿开始忍不住的发软，馒头穴再也夹不住乱流的水液。奶香混着甜腥在空中蔓延，刺激着每一个有幸观赏人的欲望。一股一股的乳液从火热的肉蕾顺着男孩美玉般的双腿滑下，甚至打湿了脚底的方寸之地。

“没办法呀，得好好惩罚呢~”

“等一……啊~啊哈~”

未等受惊的羊羔缓过神便捣入了他湿漉漉的花穴，肉环和冠棱还心眼地顶刺着某处敏感的魅肉，却又不一贯到底，而是品茶般慢悠悠的挑逗。近似折磨的欢爱让初尝禁忌不久的男孩万分难过，可怖的快侵虐全身，像一张模糊的欲网，将走失的羊羔温柔的囚禁。

奈布双眸恍然，红的如擦了胭脂般的唇片不住地流下水液，口齿不清地嘀咕着不要，圆润的屁股却一点点向上攀爬，寻找着给自己快感的利器。肥蚌带着火热的甬道自发地收缩，似乎想挽留讨好这位杀人魔。

“想要吗？”开膛手恶劣地笑了“求我~”，顺势悠然地破开层层软肉，碾平每一寸褶皱，顶弄着根茎相连的前端，惬意着看着男孩雪白肚皮描绘出来的冠头。

“啊~，啊哈~唔……”

“请啊~请给，给我……”

“哪里想要？”

“请，请……，我的，我的……”

那个词对他来说简直难以启齿，一串细致的珍珠在他泛红的眼眶打着转，眼角眨着几分欲拒还迎的羞怯。

“想，想要，想被使用，我的……啊~”

男孩略带哽咽的话被激烈的动作消音，男人有些粗暴地挺身深入，摊开奈布最隐秘的花心，温暖的软巢将男人的巨物严密地包裹着，使他嵌入层叠的娇嫩花瓣，白嫩的水滑细腔被操的红肿翻剥，袒露的穴口艳光四射，再也不带丝毫矜持般喷潮弄涌。

奈布被开膛手环抱着从后面深入，微微坟起的小奶包被男人热情的侍奉着，如小兽般颤巍巍地挺立着。前端的嫩芽在男人高超多挑逗下溢出一小口晶莹的液滴，前端湿漉漉的稀疏草丛沾黏拉丝着水液，露出白皙娇嫩的小腹。

男人贴在奈布耳边轻喘起来，暗哑的呻吟在奈布耳边环绕，轻轻挑拨着男孩的心。

“小家伙，记住了”  
“我叫--杰克”

男人的声音时而纤长，淫靡，演绎着成熟男人迷人的魅惑，时而短促，清脆，暗含着初经人事少年的活力。杰克轻轻撕咬着奈布的耳垂，偶尔富含挑逗的呻吟包围着男孩，任由弥漫的男音侵入他的颅脑，带着男孩一起奔向高潮。

“啊~啊啊，啊哈……”

杰克最后一次猛烈进攻，狠狠地穿刺进男孩的细腔，碾开纷叠软肉的吸允捅弄着最敏感的媚肉。爆浆般终于将甜蜜的精液交代给了男孩，随着杰克的低吼，奈布也被送上高潮，乳白的精液混着淫水如喷泉般从肉蚌涌出，飘飘欲仙的快感让他下意识地应了一句。

“我叫奈布，奈布·萨贝达……”

柠檬说“好滴，虽然很久没更新了但是这次写老多了，有两件事要和大家说一火子。  
1.更新时间：《禁俘X》的更新时间我已经定下来了。每月两更，第一更在每月末到第二月初的零点。第二更在每月15到16的零点（节日另加写番外）。其他清水不定时更新★  
2.柠檬参加了第五的征稿活动，3月5号开始投票，到时候麻烦大家投我一票哦，我的ID依然是柠檬sliver，将《我对你蓄谋已久》改了一下交上去的，请大家多多支持！❤要真得奖了给大家加更！想看什么写什么！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定要记得更新时间和帮柠檬投票哦❤（开始投票的时候我会发网址滴）


	11. 投喂小禁俘（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，柠檬参加了第五的征稿，5号开始投票，从游戏进去在同人文搜索柠檬sliver就可以投票了，到时候请多多支持❤

《开膛手和他的禁俘X》（七）  
喂饱小禁俘（三）

接上文往小穴罐奶

“小东西，小穴好好吃完~”  
“漏一滴就狠狠干你哦~”

男人将空奶瓶放回床头，一只手撑开奈布肥肿的私处，伸出一根指头在里面鼓捣。肥蚌大开着口，随着男人恶意的挑逗一颤一颤，发出专有咕叽咕叽的水泽声。

“别抖”

开膛手的手狠狠顶了一下奈布的魅肉，身下男孩如触电般狠颤了一下，雪白的酮体难耐地蜷在一起，肉壶里的汁液随着颤抖虚晃出几滴。乳白的液体如喷潮一般飞的老高，最后稳稳地落在男孩泛着粉光的小腹上。

“唔唔！”

奈布眼角泛着屈辱的泪光，看着捅始者在自己精痕遍布的穴口进出，泛红的眼角闪着蝶翼般的翘睫，抬眼看开膛手的时候就像小狐狸施施然地抛出媚眼。

“啧，真是妖精”

开膛手从香肉中抽出手指，大手拍了两下泛着水光的淫艳的小屁股。

“现在，夹好牛奶，下床站好，别让我看见一滴牛奶漏出来。不然，你知道后果的。”

天旋地转般，奈布的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，快感如千万只蚂蚁细细地啃咬着他的每一个敏感点。私处的牛奶随着本体的动作而晃动，不轻不重地拍打着细蚌。难以言喻的颤栗感几乎让他直不起来身子，畏畏颤颤地爬下床。

“唔……”

地板铺上了上好的羊毛毯，脚底软软的毛挑逗着他唯一放松的神经。修长白皙的腿交叉在一起，泛粉的皮肉预示着主人的卖力。私处被雪白可爱的肥臀遮掩着，但只有开膛手知道，眼前这个看上去禁欲的男孩其实只要轻轻穿刺就可以流出香甜的糖浆，溢出淋漓的水液。

明明就是作弊，奈布心里诽腹道  
根本就……夹不住嘛……

媚穴两侧自发地用力着，像两块磁铁一般吸引挤压着对方，细细的汗在羊毛般柔软的皮肉上爬着。稚嫩的双腿微不可见地轻轻颤抖，难耐的颤栗牵引着男孩每一寸神经。

一丝不挂的淫艳身体就这样站在衣冠整齐的男人眼前，像天生放荡的淫娃欲盖弥彰地勾引。男人火热的视线像扫描仪一般打量着男孩，炙热的像把男孩脱光在众人面前欢爱似的。

唔，别……别看我

男孩强烈的羞耻感凌虐着他脆弱的心，半推半就地迎接着男人的视奸，靡荡不堪的蜜穴颤抖着吐出一口甜津，微不可闻的声音在奈布耳中被恶意地放大了数倍。

流出来了……是牛奶流出来了吗……

“这个表情，想要吗？”

男人轻笑，欺步上前握住男孩甜蜜的腰枝，大手摸索着奈布腿间的糖浆。

“看来没夹紧嘛~”

没等男孩开口解释就衔住了他脆弱的耳廓，圆润的耳尖被舔咬地发颤，男人迷离沙哑的喘息软了男孩的耳窝，摇曳着性感男人的靡意。双腿开始忍不住的发软，馒头穴再也夹不住乱流的水液。奶香混着甜腥在空中蔓延，刺激着每一个有幸观赏人的欲望。一股一股的乳液从火热的肉蕾顺着男孩美玉般的双腿滑下，甚至打湿了脚底的方寸之地。

“没办法呀，得好好惩罚呢~”

“等一……啊~啊哈~”

未等受惊的羊羔缓过神便捣入了他湿漉漉的花穴，肉环和冠棱还心眼地顶刺着某处敏感的魅肉，却又不一贯到底，而是品茶般慢悠悠的挑逗。近似折磨的欢爱让初尝禁忌不久的男孩万分难过，可怖的快侵虐全身，像一张模糊的欲网，将走失的羊羔温柔的囚禁。

奈布双眸恍然，红的如擦了胭脂般的唇片不住地流下水液，口齿不清地嘀咕着不要，圆润的屁股却一点点向上攀爬，寻找着给自己快感的利器。肥蚌带着火热的甬道自发地收缩，似乎想挽留讨好这位杀人魔。

“想要吗？”开膛手恶劣地笑了“求我~”，顺势悠然地破开层层软肉，碾平每一寸褶皱，顶弄着根茎相连的前端，惬意着看着男孩雪白肚皮描绘出来的冠头。

“啊~，啊哈~唔……”

“请啊~请给，给我……”

“哪里想要？”

“请，请……，我的，我的……”

那个词对他来说简直难以启齿，一串细致的珍珠在他泛红的眼眶打着转，眼角眨着几分欲拒还迎的羞怯。

“想，想要，想被使用，我的……啊~”

男孩略带哽咽的话被激烈的动作消音，男人有些粗暴地挺身深入，摊开奈布最隐秘的花心，温暖的软巢将男人的巨物严密地包裹着，使他嵌入层叠的娇嫩花瓣，白嫩的水滑细腔被操的红肿翻剥，袒露的穴口艳光四射，再也不带丝毫矜持般喷潮弄涌。

奈布被开膛手环抱着从后面深入，微微坟起的小奶包被男人热情的侍奉着，如小兽般颤巍巍地挺立着。前端的嫩芽在男人高超多挑逗下溢出一小口晶莹的液滴，前端湿漉漉的稀疏草丛沾黏拉丝着水液，露出白皙娇嫩的小腹。

男人贴在奈布耳边轻喘起来，暗哑的呻吟在奈布耳边环绕，轻轻挑拨着男孩的心。

“小家伙，记住了”  
“我叫--杰克”

男人的声音时而纤长，淫靡，演绎着成熟男人迷人的魅惑，时而短促，清脆，暗含着初经人事少年的活力。杰克轻轻撕咬着奈布的耳垂，偶尔富含挑逗的呻吟包围着男孩，任由弥漫的男音侵入他的颅脑，带着男孩一起奔向高潮。

“啊~啊啊，啊哈……”

杰克最后一次猛烈进攻，狠狠地穿刺进男孩的细腔，碾开纷叠软肉的吸允捅弄着最敏感的媚肉。爆浆般终于将甜蜜的精液交代给了男孩，随着杰克的低吼，奈布也被送上高潮，乳白的精液混着淫水如喷泉般从肉蚌涌出，飘飘欲仙的快感让他下意识地应了一句。

“我叫奈布，奈布·萨贝达……”

柠檬说“好滴，虽然很久没更新了但是这次写老多了，有两件事要和大家说一火子。  
1.更新时间：《禁俘X》的更新时间我已经定下来了。每月两更，第一更在每月末到第二月初的零点。第二更在每月15到16的零点（节日另加写番外）。其他清水不定时更新★  
2.柠檬参加了第五的征稿活动，3月5号开始投票，到时候麻烦大家投我一票哦，我的ID依然是柠檬sliver，将《我对你蓄谋已久》改了一下交上去的，请大家多多支持！❤要真得奖了给大家加更！想看什么写什么！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定要记得更新时间和帮柠檬投票哦❤（开始投票的时候我会发网址滴）


	12. 投喂小禁俘（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，柠檬参加了第五的征稿，5号开始投票，从游戏进去在同人文搜索柠檬sliver就可以投票了，到时候请多多支持❤

《开膛手和他的禁俘X》（七）  
喂饱小禁俘（三）

接上文往小穴罐奶

“小东西，小穴好好吃完~”  
“漏一滴就狠狠干你哦~”

男人将空奶瓶放回床头，一只手撑开奈布肥肿的私处，伸出一根指头在里面鼓捣。肥蚌大开着口，随着男人恶意的挑逗一颤一颤，发出专有咕叽咕叽的水泽声。

“别抖”

开膛手的手狠狠顶了一下奈布的魅肉，身下男孩如触电般狠颤了一下，雪白的酮体难耐地蜷在一起，肉壶里的汁液随着颤抖虚晃出几滴。乳白的液体如喷潮一般飞的老高，最后稳稳地落在男孩泛着粉光的小腹上。

“唔唔！”

奈布眼角泛着屈辱的泪光，看着捅始者在自己精痕遍布的穴口进出，泛红的眼角闪着蝶翼般的翘睫，抬眼看开膛手的时候就像小狐狸施施然地抛出媚眼。

“啧，真是妖精”

开膛手从香肉中抽出手指，大手拍了两下泛着水光的淫艳的小屁股。

“现在，夹好牛奶，下床站好，别让我看见一滴牛奶漏出来。不然，你知道后果的。”

天旋地转般，奈布的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，快感如千万只蚂蚁细细地啃咬着他的每一个敏感点。私处的牛奶随着本体的动作而晃动，不轻不重地拍打着细蚌。难以言喻的颤栗感几乎让他直不起来身子，畏畏颤颤地爬下床。

“唔……”

地板铺上了上好的羊毛毯，脚底软软的毛挑逗着他唯一放松的神经。修长白皙的腿交叉在一起，泛粉的皮肉预示着主人的卖力。私处被雪白可爱的肥臀遮掩着，但只有开膛手知道，眼前这个看上去禁欲的男孩其实只要轻轻穿刺就可以流出香甜的糖浆，溢出淋漓的水液。

明明就是作弊，奈布心里诽腹道  
根本就……夹不住嘛……

媚穴两侧自发地用力着，像两块磁铁一般吸引挤压着对方，细细的汗在羊毛般柔软的皮肉上爬着。稚嫩的双腿微不可见地轻轻颤抖，难耐的颤栗牵引着男孩每一寸神经。

一丝不挂的淫艳身体就这样站在衣冠整齐的男人眼前，像天生放荡的淫娃欲盖弥彰地勾引。男人火热的视线像扫描仪一般打量着男孩，炙热的像把男孩脱光在众人面前欢爱似的。

唔，别……别看我

男孩强烈的羞耻感凌虐着他脆弱的心，半推半就地迎接着男人的视奸，靡荡不堪的蜜穴颤抖着吐出一口甜津，微不可闻的声音在奈布耳中被恶意地放大了数倍。

流出来了……是牛奶流出来了吗……

“这个表情，想要吗？”

男人轻笑，欺步上前握住男孩甜蜜的腰枝，大手摸索着奈布腿间的糖浆。

“看来没夹紧嘛~”

没等男孩开口解释就衔住了他脆弱的耳廓，圆润的耳尖被舔咬地发颤，男人迷离沙哑的喘息软了男孩的耳窝，摇曳着性感男人的靡意。双腿开始忍不住的发软，馒头穴再也夹不住乱流的水液。奶香混着甜腥在空中蔓延，刺激着每一个有幸观赏人的欲望。一股一股的乳液从火热的肉蕾顺着男孩美玉般的双腿滑下，甚至打湿了脚底的方寸之地。

“没办法呀，得好好惩罚呢~”

“等一……啊~啊哈~”

未等受惊的羊羔缓过神便捣入了他湿漉漉的花穴，肉环和冠棱还心眼地顶刺着某处敏感的魅肉，却又不一贯到底，而是品茶般慢悠悠的挑逗。近似折磨的欢爱让初尝禁忌不久的男孩万分难过，可怖的快侵虐全身，像一张模糊的欲网，将走失的羊羔温柔的囚禁。

奈布双眸恍然，红的如擦了胭脂般的唇片不住地流下水液，口齿不清地嘀咕着不要，圆润的屁股却一点点向上攀爬，寻找着给自己快感的利器。肥蚌带着火热的甬道自发地收缩，似乎想挽留讨好这位杀人魔。

“想要吗？”开膛手恶劣地笑了“求我~”，顺势悠然地破开层层软肉，碾平每一寸褶皱，顶弄着根茎相连的前端，惬意着看着男孩雪白肚皮描绘出来的冠头。

“啊~，啊哈~唔……”

“请啊~请给，给我……”

“哪里想要？”

“请，请……，我的，我的……”

那个词对他来说简直难以启齿，一串细致的珍珠在他泛红的眼眶打着转，眼角眨着几分欲拒还迎的羞怯。

“想，想要，想被使用，我的……啊~”

男孩略带哽咽的话被激烈的动作消音，男人有些粗暴地挺身深入，摊开奈布最隐秘的花心，温暖的软巢将男人的巨物严密地包裹着，使他嵌入层叠的娇嫩花瓣，白嫩的水滑细腔被操的红肿翻剥，袒露的穴口艳光四射，再也不带丝毫矜持般喷潮弄涌。

奈布被开膛手环抱着从后面深入，微微坟起的小奶包被男人热情的侍奉着，如小兽般颤巍巍地挺立着。前端的嫩芽在男人高超多挑逗下溢出一小口晶莹的液滴，前端湿漉漉的稀疏草丛沾黏拉丝着水液，露出白皙娇嫩的小腹。

男人贴在奈布耳边轻喘起来，暗哑的呻吟在奈布耳边环绕，轻轻挑拨着男孩的心。

“小家伙，记住了”  
“我叫--杰克”

男人的声音时而纤长，淫靡，演绎着成熟男人迷人的魅惑，时而短促，清脆，暗含着初经人事少年的活力。杰克轻轻撕咬着奈布的耳垂，偶尔富含挑逗的呻吟包围着男孩，任由弥漫的男音侵入他的颅脑，带着男孩一起奔向高潮。

“啊~啊啊，啊哈……”

杰克最后一次猛烈进攻，狠狠地穿刺进男孩的细腔，碾开纷叠软肉的吸允捅弄着最敏感的媚肉。爆浆般终于将甜蜜的精液交代给了男孩，随着杰克的低吼，奈布也被送上高潮，乳白的精液混着淫水如喷泉般从肉蚌涌出，飘飘欲仙的快感让他下意识地应了一句。

“我叫奈布，奈布·萨贝达……”

柠檬说“好滴，虽然很久没更新了但是这次写老多了，有两件事要和大家说一火子。  
1.更新时间：《禁俘X》的更新时间我已经定下来了。每月两更，第一更在每月末到第二月初的零点。第二更在每月15到16的零点（节日另加写番外）。其他清水不定时更新★  
2.柠檬参加了第五的征稿活动，3月5号开始投票，到时候麻烦大家投我一票哦，我的ID依然是柠檬sliver，将《我对你蓄谋已久》改了一下交上去的，请大家多多支持！❤要真得奖了给大家加更！想看什么写什么！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定要记得更新时间和帮柠檬投票哦❤（开始投票的时候我会发网址滴）


	13. 投喂小禁俘（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，柠檬参加了第五的征稿，5号开始投票，从游戏进去在同人文搜索柠檬sliver就可以投票了，到时候请多多支持❤

《开膛手和他的禁俘X》（七）  
喂饱小禁俘（三）

接上文往小穴罐奶

“小东西，小穴好好吃完~”  
“漏一滴就狠狠干你哦~”

男人将空奶瓶放回床头，一只手撑开奈布肥肿的私处，伸出一根指头在里面鼓捣。肥蚌大开着口，随着男人恶意的挑逗一颤一颤，发出专有咕叽咕叽的水泽声。

“别抖”

开膛手的手狠狠顶了一下奈布的魅肉，身下男孩如触电般狠颤了一下，雪白的酮体难耐地蜷在一起，肉壶里的汁液随着颤抖虚晃出几滴。乳白的液体如喷潮一般飞的老高，最后稳稳地落在男孩泛着粉光的小腹上。

“唔唔！”

奈布眼角泛着屈辱的泪光，看着捅始者在自己精痕遍布的穴口进出，泛红的眼角闪着蝶翼般的翘睫，抬眼看开膛手的时候就像小狐狸施施然地抛出媚眼。

“啧，真是妖精”

开膛手从香肉中抽出手指，大手拍了两下泛着水光的淫艳的小屁股。

“现在，夹好牛奶，下床站好，别让我看见一滴牛奶漏出来。不然，你知道后果的。”

天旋地转般，奈布的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，快感如千万只蚂蚁细细地啃咬着他的每一个敏感点。私处的牛奶随着本体的动作而晃动，不轻不重地拍打着细蚌。难以言喻的颤栗感几乎让他直不起来身子，畏畏颤颤地爬下床。

“唔……”

地板铺上了上好的羊毛毯，脚底软软的毛挑逗着他唯一放松的神经。修长白皙的腿交叉在一起，泛粉的皮肉预示着主人的卖力。私处被雪白可爱的肥臀遮掩着，但只有开膛手知道，眼前这个看上去禁欲的男孩其实只要轻轻穿刺就可以流出香甜的糖浆，溢出淋漓的水液。

明明就是作弊，奈布心里诽腹道  
根本就……夹不住嘛……

媚穴两侧自发地用力着，像两块磁铁一般吸引挤压着对方，细细的汗在羊毛般柔软的皮肉上爬着。稚嫩的双腿微不可见地轻轻颤抖，难耐的颤栗牵引着男孩每一寸神经。

一丝不挂的淫艳身体就这样站在衣冠整齐的男人眼前，像天生放荡的淫娃欲盖弥彰地勾引。男人火热的视线像扫描仪一般打量着男孩，炙热的像把男孩脱光在众人面前欢爱似的。

唔，别……别看我

男孩强烈的羞耻感凌虐着他脆弱的心，半推半就地迎接着男人的视奸，靡荡不堪的蜜穴颤抖着吐出一口甜津，微不可闻的声音在奈布耳中被恶意地放大了数倍。

流出来了……是牛奶流出来了吗……

“这个表情，想要吗？”

男人轻笑，欺步上前握住男孩甜蜜的腰枝，大手摸索着奈布腿间的糖浆。

“看来没夹紧嘛~”

没等男孩开口解释就衔住了他脆弱的耳廓，圆润的耳尖被舔咬地发颤，男人迷离沙哑的喘息软了男孩的耳窝，摇曳着性感男人的靡意。双腿开始忍不住的发软，馒头穴再也夹不住乱流的水液。奶香混着甜腥在空中蔓延，刺激着每一个有幸观赏人的欲望。一股一股的乳液从火热的肉蕾顺着男孩美玉般的双腿滑下，甚至打湿了脚底的方寸之地。

“没办法呀，得好好惩罚呢~”

“等一……啊~啊哈~”

未等受惊的羊羔缓过神便捣入了他湿漉漉的花穴，肉环和冠棱还心眼地顶刺着某处敏感的魅肉，却又不一贯到底，而是品茶般慢悠悠的挑逗。近似折磨的欢爱让初尝禁忌不久的男孩万分难过，可怖的快侵虐全身，像一张模糊的欲网，将走失的羊羔温柔的囚禁。

奈布双眸恍然，红的如擦了胭脂般的唇片不住地流下水液，口齿不清地嘀咕着不要，圆润的屁股却一点点向上攀爬，寻找着给自己快感的利器。肥蚌带着火热的甬道自发地收缩，似乎想挽留讨好这位杀人魔。

“想要吗？”开膛手恶劣地笑了“求我~”，顺势悠然地破开层层软肉，碾平每一寸褶皱，顶弄着根茎相连的前端，惬意着看着男孩雪白肚皮描绘出来的冠头。

“啊~，啊哈~唔……”

“请啊~请给，给我……”

“哪里想要？”

“请，请……，我的，我的……”

那个词对他来说简直难以启齿，一串细致的珍珠在他泛红的眼眶打着转，眼角眨着几分欲拒还迎的羞怯。

“想，想要，想被使用，我的……啊~”

男孩略带哽咽的话被激烈的动作消音，男人有些粗暴地挺身深入，摊开奈布最隐秘的花心，温暖的软巢将男人的巨物严密地包裹着，使他嵌入层叠的娇嫩花瓣，白嫩的水滑细腔被操的红肿翻剥，袒露的穴口艳光四射，再也不带丝毫矜持般喷潮弄涌。

奈布被开膛手环抱着从后面深入，微微坟起的小奶包被男人热情的侍奉着，如小兽般颤巍巍地挺立着。前端的嫩芽在男人高超多挑逗下溢出一小口晶莹的液滴，前端湿漉漉的稀疏草丛沾黏拉丝着水液，露出白皙娇嫩的小腹。

男人贴在奈布耳边轻喘起来，暗哑的呻吟在奈布耳边环绕，轻轻挑拨着男孩的心。

“小家伙，记住了”  
“我叫--杰克”

男人的声音时而纤长，淫靡，演绎着成熟男人迷人的魅惑，时而短促，清脆，暗含着初经人事少年的活力。杰克轻轻撕咬着奈布的耳垂，偶尔富含挑逗的呻吟包围着男孩，任由弥漫的男音侵入他的颅脑，带着男孩一起奔向高潮。

“啊~啊啊，啊哈……”

杰克最后一次猛烈进攻，狠狠地穿刺进男孩的细腔，碾开纷叠软肉的吸允捅弄着最敏感的媚肉。爆浆般终于将甜蜜的精液交代给了男孩，随着杰克的低吼，奈布也被送上高潮，乳白的精液混着淫水如喷泉般从肉蚌涌出，飘飘欲仙的快感让他下意识地应了一句。

“我叫奈布，奈布·萨贝达……”

柠檬说“好滴，虽然很久没更新了但是这次写老多了，有两件事要和大家说一火子。  
1.更新时间：《禁俘X》的更新时间我已经定下来了。每月两更，第一更在每月末到第二月初的零点。第二更在每月15到16的零点（节日另加写番外）。其他清水不定时更新★  
2.柠檬参加了第五的征稿活动，3月5号开始投票，到时候麻烦大家投我一票哦，我的ID依然是柠檬sliver，将《我对你蓄谋已久》改了一下交上去的，请大家多多支持！❤要真得奖了给大家加更！想看什么写什么！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定要记得更新时间和帮柠檬投票哦❤（开始投票的时候我会发网址滴）


	14. 投喂小禁俘（三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，柠檬参加了第五的征稿，5号开始投票，从游戏进去在同人文搜索柠檬sliver就可以投票了，到时候请多多支持❤

《开膛手和他的禁俘X》（七）  
喂饱小禁俘（三）

接上文往小穴罐奶

“小东西，小穴好好吃完~”  
“漏一滴就狠狠干你哦~”

男人将空奶瓶放回床头，一只手撑开奈布肥肿的私处，伸出一根指头在里面鼓捣。肥蚌大开着口，随着男人恶意的挑逗一颤一颤，发出专有咕叽咕叽的水泽声。

“别抖”

开膛手的手狠狠顶了一下奈布的魅肉，身下男孩如触电般狠颤了一下，雪白的酮体难耐地蜷在一起，肉壶里的汁液随着颤抖虚晃出几滴。乳白的液体如喷潮一般飞的老高，最后稳稳地落在男孩泛着粉光的小腹上。

“唔唔！”

奈布眼角泛着屈辱的泪光，看着捅始者在自己精痕遍布的穴口进出，泛红的眼角闪着蝶翼般的翘睫，抬眼看开膛手的时候就像小狐狸施施然地抛出媚眼。

“啧，真是妖精”

开膛手从香肉中抽出手指，大手拍了两下泛着水光的淫艳的小屁股。

“现在，夹好牛奶，下床站好，别让我看见一滴牛奶漏出来。不然，你知道后果的。”

天旋地转般，奈布的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，快感如千万只蚂蚁细细地啃咬着他的每一个敏感点。私处的牛奶随着本体的动作而晃动，不轻不重地拍打着细蚌。难以言喻的颤栗感几乎让他直不起来身子，畏畏颤颤地爬下床。

“唔……”

地板铺上了上好的羊毛毯，脚底软软的毛挑逗着他唯一放松的神经。修长白皙的腿交叉在一起，泛粉的皮肉预示着主人的卖力。私处被雪白可爱的肥臀遮掩着，但只有开膛手知道，眼前这个看上去禁欲的男孩其实只要轻轻穿刺就可以流出香甜的糖浆，溢出淋漓的水液。

明明就是作弊，奈布心里诽腹道  
根本就……夹不住嘛……

媚穴两侧自发地用力着，像两块磁铁一般吸引挤压着对方，细细的汗在羊毛般柔软的皮肉上爬着。稚嫩的双腿微不可见地轻轻颤抖，难耐的颤栗牵引着男孩每一寸神经。

一丝不挂的淫艳身体就这样站在衣冠整齐的男人眼前，像天生放荡的淫娃欲盖弥彰地勾引。男人火热的视线像扫描仪一般打量着男孩，炙热的像把男孩脱光在众人面前欢爱似的。

唔，别……别看我

男孩强烈的羞耻感凌虐着他脆弱的心，半推半就地迎接着男人的视奸，靡荡不堪的蜜穴颤抖着吐出一口甜津，微不可闻的声音在奈布耳中被恶意地放大了数倍。

流出来了……是牛奶流出来了吗……

“这个表情，想要吗？”

男人轻笑，欺步上前握住男孩甜蜜的腰枝，大手摸索着奈布腿间的糖浆。

“看来没夹紧嘛~”

没等男孩开口解释就衔住了他脆弱的耳廓，圆润的耳尖被舔咬地发颤，男人迷离沙哑的喘息软了男孩的耳窝，摇曳着性感男人的靡意。双腿开始忍不住的发软，馒头穴再也夹不住乱流的水液。奶香混着甜腥在空中蔓延，刺激着每一个有幸观赏人的欲望。一股一股的乳液从火热的肉蕾顺着男孩美玉般的双腿滑下，甚至打湿了脚底的方寸之地。

“没办法呀，得好好惩罚呢~”

“等一……啊~啊哈~”

未等受惊的羊羔缓过神便捣入了他湿漉漉的花穴，肉环和冠棱还心眼地顶刺着某处敏感的魅肉，却又不一贯到底，而是品茶般慢悠悠的挑逗。近似折磨的欢爱让初尝禁忌不久的男孩万分难过，可怖的快侵虐全身，像一张模糊的欲网，将走失的羊羔温柔的囚禁。

奈布双眸恍然，红的如擦了胭脂般的唇片不住地流下水液，口齿不清地嘀咕着不要，圆润的屁股却一点点向上攀爬，寻找着给自己快感的利器。肥蚌带着火热的甬道自发地收缩，似乎想挽留讨好这位杀人魔。

“想要吗？”开膛手恶劣地笑了“求我~”，顺势悠然地破开层层软肉，碾平每一寸褶皱，顶弄着根茎相连的前端，惬意着看着男孩雪白肚皮描绘出来的冠头。

“啊~，啊哈~唔……”

“请啊~请给，给我……”

“哪里想要？”

“请，请……，我的，我的……”

那个词对他来说简直难以启齿，一串细致的珍珠在他泛红的眼眶打着转，眼角眨着几分欲拒还迎的羞怯。

“想，想要，想被使用，我的……啊~”

男孩略带哽咽的话被激烈的动作消音，男人有些粗暴地挺身深入，摊开奈布最隐秘的花心，温暖的软巢将男人的巨物严密地包裹着，使他嵌入层叠的娇嫩花瓣，白嫩的水滑细腔被操的红肿翻剥，袒露的穴口艳光四射，再也不带丝毫矜持般喷潮弄涌。

奈布被开膛手环抱着从后面深入，微微坟起的小奶包被男人热情的侍奉着，如小兽般颤巍巍地挺立着。前端的嫩芽在男人高超多挑逗下溢出一小口晶莹的液滴，前端湿漉漉的稀疏草丛沾黏拉丝着水液，露出白皙娇嫩的小腹。

男人贴在奈布耳边轻喘起来，暗哑的呻吟在奈布耳边环绕，轻轻挑拨着男孩的心。

“小家伙，记住了”  
“我叫--杰克”

男人的声音时而纤长，淫靡，演绎着成熟男人迷人的魅惑，时而短促，清脆，暗含着初经人事少年的活力。杰克轻轻撕咬着奈布的耳垂，偶尔富含挑逗的呻吟包围着男孩，任由弥漫的男音侵入他的颅脑，带着男孩一起奔向高潮。

“啊~啊啊，啊哈……”

杰克最后一次猛烈进攻，狠狠地穿刺进男孩的细腔，碾开纷叠软肉的吸允捅弄着最敏感的媚肉。爆浆般终于将甜蜜的精液交代给了男孩，随着杰克的低吼，奈布也被送上高潮，乳白的精液混着淫水如喷泉般从肉蚌涌出，飘飘欲仙的快感让他下意识地应了一句。

“我叫奈布，奈布·萨贝达……”

柠檬说“好滴，虽然很久没更新了但是这次写老多了，有两件事要和大家说一火子。  
1.更新时间：《禁俘X》的更新时间我已经定下来了。每月两更，第一更在每月末到第二月初的零点。第二更在每月15到16的零点（节日另加写番外）。其他清水不定时更新★  
2.柠檬参加了第五的征稿活动，3月5号开始投票，到时候麻烦大家投我一票哦，我的ID依然是柠檬sliver，将《我对你蓄谋已久》改了一下交上去的，请大家多多支持！❤要真得奖了给大家加更！想看什么写什么！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定要记得更新时间和帮柠檬投票哦❤（开始投票的时候我会发网址滴）

**Author's Note:**

> 柠檬说“大家有喜欢的play也可以和我说哦，我也会考虑加上滴”


End file.
